Dialogue
This is a page for all the dialogue present within the Daymare Town series. All dialogue is written exactly as it appears in-game. Words in italics indicate The Player speaking. Daymare Town 2 The Butcher: Thirstyyyyy... Vengeful Man: Revenge!...Revenge!!!... Daymare Town 3 Scornful Man: cowards! The Opthalmologist: They are flying away... The Wheelchair Kid: please do not go...please... The Nurse: Do not try anything. I will put you down. The Little Coward: I found a way out. But I am too scared to go. Ill Girl: I need to get inside. I think its my liver... I feel a bit better now... Now I feel a lot better. Thank you. You are my hero. I think this mist is here to stay. That scares me. Did you notice that it consumes houses on a daily basis? My friend lived on the Orbust street. Now it is gone... Our darkness is slowly fainting because of that mist. No, I do not know the way out. Why would you even want to go out? I heard there is a gate on Borgoi. But no one can go there anymore. Why? Because of them royal guards. I said too much. Thanks for the fix man. Arguing Men: No, it is fog. No, I think it is mist. Square Children: My brother is so boring. Marbles are so boring. Karterbrand: I think I am missing something important here... Pure Genius! Thanks! There are some coins in the cupboard for you. The Boss: Welcome, my friend. Bodyguards: I know nothing, talk to the boss. I do not know anything, talk to the boss. Royal Guards: No trespassing! Yes, captain! Watching Man: No, I was not watching. Bridge Observer: I see them. I see them all. Statue Monster grrrrrrmmmmmmmmbllllll Captain of the Gate Watch: Go away. Man in Shadows: One stone to rule them all. Man in Attic: I have seen the other side. In the room below. Park Janitor: Sht. Beggar: Have mercy on poor. The Magician: No, I cannot tell your future. Here is your fortune. Gatekeeper: So close yet so far away. I am tired. Thank you. Now it is complete. Street Dwarf: What do you need? Hermit: Go away. I live here now. Widow: I have lost him... Woman on Stool: It used to be warmer here. Nobleman: Whaa...how...go away! Noblewoman: Filthy peasant! Daymare Town 4 Fog Hermit What were you doing in my house hole? Did you just go into my house uninvited? Uhm... Yes, I did. What's wrong with you? It's my home. I'm sorry. I don't believe you. ... Girl at Window I used to love this town... Jumper ... Are you sure? ...yes... There's nothing I can do for you?... ...no... ... Shadow Creature Can't...reach...stone... Seaweed No. No, no. It's fine. I didn't need those legs anyway. Mother They took my son. Somebody took my child. Can I help you? ...And who are you exactly? Uhm...I'm just passing through. I thought I might help you. And why would I need help from a stranger? ...Uhmm... Just keep walking, stranger. Nothing to rescue or fix here. Go be a hero somewhere else. Excuse me. I have to go. Go away. Seaweed Newborn What happened? Who am I?? Who are you? What's going on here? Where am I? Who am I?... You're son of a dragon. Whaaat?! You're also son of seaweed big momma. My head hurts... I need you to focus. What? I need you to tell me how to see past the fog. What are you talking about?? Please. You were close to the heart just minutes ago. I cannot see... Please, tell me how to see past the fog. ... ... You need to eat the migdula of a giant. The fear of not seeing will go away. Thank you. Wait, what does that mean?! Good bye. I do not understand... Outro Excuse me. Yes? Is this Daymare Town?... Daymare Town? No. I have never heard of Daymare Town. Thank you. Have a nice day. You too. Category:List